Chester Barnes
Introduction Chester is a brilliant and ambitious Hara (Rabbitfolk). He was born and raised in The Warrens, a colony of Rabbitfolk on the Misty Isles of Eld. His initial occupation was that of a miner for his colony, but his ambitions were far greater than that. Chester is laid back, yet can hold his own in most situations. With his unique ability to find a way around almost any situation, Chester aims for the top, helping all who need aid, and treating them as his friends. Affiliations * The Hara of the Warrens * The Wood Elves North of the Warrens * The city of Ramira * The Orbiters * The desert Hara * The Rock Elementals * The desert Tortles * Druegar Civilization * Kobold Civilization History While out on a trade run, Chester was abducted as a contestant for the Marlinko Blood Arena. After waking in an arena cell, Chester quickly plotted an escape plan with several of the other contestants. These folks were Biggs the Bear, Reznar the Wizard, and (Sellsword). They were successful in their escape endeavor, but found themselves stranded in The Sumbering Ursine Dunes. At this point, they traveled southbound across the dunes towards Biggs' house where Biggs gave Chester and the other two a shipping vessel to travel home with. On the voyage back to The Warrens, Chester sailed through the shallow waters of God's Junkyard, where he acquired several unique artifacts. (Chester eventually gave away or sold all but one of these artifacts, that being a Cauldron of Scrying) Once Chester got back to his home he felt restless and started to make improvements to the burrows. While doing so, he stumbled upon a nearby cavern. Within was an ancient Dwarven castle that was part of the remnants of the ruined kingdom of Stonekeep. To Chester's surprise, there was a dormant dragon inside the castle, and using mechanisms that moved castle rooms around, Chester was able to kill the Draconic pest. Upon further investigation of the Cavern, Chester found a small civilization of Dreugar called Kindlelake. Chester started trading resources with the Dreugar and acquired a manor by the glowing purple lake that the village sat near. The substance of this lake, turned out to be a valuable commodity for Chester. It had extraordinary burnable properties, making it a better alternative to lamp oil. The property Chester inherited turned out to be possessed, and upon further investigation had a rift to The Underdark inside. Chester, with the aid a Drow adviser to Kindlelake, started to explore. They encountered a handful of the Underdark's wretched residents. Most notably, they found the lair of the Mind Flayer, where they defeated the Flayer in battle and freed a number of it's once mind controlled servants. Chester also found a civilization of Rock Elementals where he sold books from the upperworld for a small mineral farm. Chester hired a friendly resident of the region, named Balderdash, to tend to the farm. Chester also found a witch living on the outskirts of the rock city who was the source of the possessed lakeside manor. She lifted the curse in exchange for help getting an Astral Telescope back from an apprentice she had lent it to ages ago. After this time in the Underdark, Chester wanted to start a business selling the purple ooze. While establishing the pumps, Chester began to notice a few of his workers disappearing. Upon further investigation, he discovered a creature that had been abducting numerous people, and encasing them in crystal. Chester slew the spider like monster, and freed the fellow persons. With this obstacle passed, Chester started his business without anymore issues. Tired of his ceaseless work on his business, Chester sought out an adventure. He found rumors of treasure off the coast of Ramira, and decided to explore. Arriving at the blocked off dungeon, he quickly found his way in. He took one of the three paths, and discovered two terrifying creatures. Firstly, an enormous frog which he slipped past, and secondly a lich. Chester managed, to steal from the lich, and only just escaped from him. This lich would not forget him. When attempting to visit a friend in the local city Ramira, Chester had discovered that the city had been occupied by a foreign elven power known as the Aersinderin. Disgusted by their rule, he formulated a plan to defeat them. He set the city into panic through many devious exploits. During their nonsensical riots, Chester used the Pipes of Haunting, and the Mirror Soul Trap to take down the Aersinden leader. With this, the rest of the unwelcome foreigners were flushed out. The city praised Chester for this, and thus began his duty as the Lord of Ramira. This following year, Chester took a step away from adventure, and assisted in getting Ramira back up onto its feet, and crafting it into a beautiful city. The city was prospering, and the people thanked Chester for it. During that same year, Chester had discovered that the city of Rock Elementals, Zephiby, had been consumed by a portal. Chester repaired his Dwarven palace, and provided some new infrastructure to provide a residence for the now homeless rock elementals. These elementals farmed gold as a form of rent for the castle. Beneath the Dwarven building, a small Kobold civilization was discovered. The Dwarven palace had an elevator mechanism, which allowed Chester to be lowered down, and visit with the Kobolds. He discovered that they were being disturbed by a dragon, and decided to return to their civilization later when he was more equipped. Later, Chester returned to the cavern of the lich. He took an alternative path, and discovered a monstrous creature holding a Key Sword. Within this same cavern was a sleeping dragon, which Chester hit with a pebble, awaking it, and pitting it against the other abominable creature. Chester acquired the Key Sword in the aftermath, but the Dragon still remained. Chester visited the underdark once more, and discovered that the witch near the rock elemental city had disappeared. The portal which consumed the city was still slowly inching forward, but Chester ignored this for now. Nearby, he had discovered a small fortification containing drow, and a dark dragon. He learned that they had been attacking the Druegar through a rift that had been blown open by the beholder that he used to defeat the Mindflayers. While deciding what to do with the drow fortress, he returned to the cavern of the lich. Upon revisiting the dragon, a man fell through the rock and obliterated the dragon. This allowed chester to harvest the treasure which the dragon was guarding. The lich heard the ruckus, and chased after chester, and in a split second decision, he released the Aersinderin king from the magic mirror, and imprisoned the lich. Chester returned to Ramira with his wealth, and decided to visit the tower to the East. This turned out to be the group referred to as the Orbiters. Chester made an offer of peace and alliance, which was hastily turned down, as the group seemed to want to remain isolated. Chester returned to Ramira, keeping them in mind. Later, Chester received a letter from his friend Kimber. He claimed that he knew of the enormous rattlesnake that destroyed the original Hara society. With this new knowledge, Chester traveled to the far away desert continent. After traveling through zombie infested desert, and a few small villages, Chester finally arrived at a cave. Out of pure chance, he managed to find the Rattlesnake on his own, and Kimber was close by. Although he had found it, he was unsure of what to do next. Consulting the local villagers, none had any clue of what to do with this knowledge. Chester made an offer to these locals to come live in the Warrens near Ramira instead of their small town upon the rattlesnakes prison. A good amount of people agreed to this, and came with Chester back to his homeland. They split off in two directions, half going for Ramira, and half going for the Warrens. Chester informed his council of the rattlesnake in far off lands, and they said they would take it into consideration, but again nobody knew what to do; Not even Chester. While visiting the Druegar, Chester discovered that the fortress of the drow planned to attack his small friends very soon. To buy the Druegar some time, Chester entered the underdark, and used the knowledge he acquired from years of mining to blow out one of their towers base, and collapse it. This provided the Druegar with about two weeks of time to prepare for battle. Chester called forth a small militia from Ramira, and his black knights. He also had the gnomes set up many traps around the entrance of the rift, but none was quite as grand as Chesters magnificent trap created for the dragon that he knew they had. In the coming weeks, they patiently waited for an attack. When it finally came, Chester was prepared. Although, he lost his entire militia from Ramira, he was prepared for the Dragon. Only a few Knights were slain, and everyone prepared for the dragon. As soon as the Dragon stuck its head out of the rift, a line of Druegar pushed a slab of stone forward, locking its head in place. Chester used some minor illusionary magic to temporarily blind it, rendering it even more defenseless. Up above, another group of Druegar released a pillar held to the ceiling by chains, which slammed into the dragon’s head. With the final blows, everyone annihilated the dragon. The remaining drow were consumed by fear, and with the final strokes of battle, Chester hunted them down and made sure he never had to deal with them again. Exhausted with constant adventure and battle, Chester returned to Ramira to relax. He spent time with his city, and dealt with minor problems. He decided to learn a new game which he discovered in a Casino. Chester spent his days reading and playing this game with one of his palace guards. During this time, he received a notice that a person would like to have a meeting with him, which was nothing new. During this conversation though, the man claimed he knew how to cripple Aersindren, which certainly piqued Chester’s curiosity. Taking a leap of faith on this man, he conceded, and helped him prepare for a spectacular heist. This was Chester’s chance to finally defeat his famed enemy. He sought out help of esteemed thieves from all around, but none seemed to fit the role he needed. Returning to the orbiters, he consulted with them, and decided to trade a tower bolster which he harvested from the drow, in turn for their help. They agreed, and demonstrated their amazing ability to steal. Chester believed that the help of their two members would suffice, and thus he created a bond with the Orbiters. The heist was officially on. Deciding to plan for this mission longer to ensure success, Chester delayed the heist on Aersindren. Fascinated by the Orbiters power, and unable to shake his curiosity, he returned to the tower and requested membership in their organization. Constantly pestering them, and finally convincing them of his ability, they allowed him to take an entrance exam. First was the written test, which Chester scored perfectly on, next was a test of charisma, and finally, the physical. Due to Chester’s small size, he scored slightly below average on this test. Afterwards, the Orbiters allowed him in as long as he swore secrecy. He was enlisted, and put into the planning group. Here he began to plan to steal from an elemental dimension. Planning with the big league had begun. During his off time, Chester sought out to discover what was on his neighboring islands. Exploring with his friend Mordai, Chester headed towards a local island. This was rumored to have a small civilization in the center of the land mass. After further exploration, Chester and Mordai discovered a small civilization of Yuan-Ti among a stone pyramid. After being noticed by a local snake, Mordai was snatched away and taken to the pyramid. Chasing after him, Chester arrived in the structure to discover three enormous snakes all consulting with the smaller one. During a brief moment when the snake let down his guard, Chester grabbed Mordai and ran out of the temple. Escaping using his monastic abilities, Chester and Mordai Safely made it back to Ramira. No longer trusting Mordai in combat, Chester returned to the snakes alone at night. Upon further investigation of the temple, he discovered that in the tip of the pyramid was an extensive collection of different colored snake eggs. Out of spite, Chester filled his bag of holding to the brim with these snake eggs, but made a mistake on his way out of the city. He forgot to cover his tracks. The next day Chester awoke to screams. Running to the the location of these cries, Chester found himself at the docks. To his surprise and terror, he saw the three monstrous snakes looking a him from the nearby island. He realized his mistake, and immediately called for the civilians to be evacuated into the underground tunnels. During this time, the militia and black knights prepared for an assault. Quickly preparing a plan, Chester had the dwarves use the newly acquired wire ball to setup a trap for one of the snakes. Meanwhile the black knights prepared their ship. The first snake shot out of the water and began attacking the ship. Using his only attack, Chester began punching the snake with everything he had, while the militia threw spears at it, which bounced of like toothpicks. The cannons on the knights ship delivered devastating blows to the snake. After a hard battle, and a loss of a few knights, the first snake was slain. Immediately after, the other snake sprouted from the water, directly into Chester’s trap. The snake’s head exploded as soon as it appeared, and there was the gnome piloting the wire ball. The battle seemed to have been complete, but in their flury of battle, nobody noticed the third snake slip away into the ocean. Miraculously, Ramira had suffered minimal losses. The only damage was the loss of their docks, which could be easily replaced. These had to be quickly fixed though, because Chester remembered that he had the Ramira Ball the next day. Afraid the snake might return during this time, Chester made it the top priority to search for this snake. He went to the pyramid and destroyed the remaining eggs. To his surprise all the other Yuan-Ti had been killed. The Ramira Ball was about to begin. Luckily, everything went well. The ball was a complete success. People from all sorts of places came, especially his close friends and associates. Chester held a meeting with the the foreign leaders about starting a nation. Everyone invited seemed interested in this idea except for the leader of Marlinko who saw nothing to gain from this association. For all who supported this idea, they planned a second meeting in Hus Firma one month from the current day. This would be a second discussion to get accustomed to new territory. The following day was finally time for Chester’s first expedition with the Orbiters. He arrived there, and prepared for this adventure. When gathering tools for their heist, none seemed to pay any attention to Chester, resulting in him grabbing gear he was accustomed to. The Orbiters went into their tower, and were suddenly launched into darkness. A few seconds later, they arrived in front of a door. This was the entrance to the elemental realm of fire. Trekking through this area, the group slowly split off into smaller ones. Finally Chester was with just one other Orbiter. Adventuring through fiery caverns, they happened upon a door. Entering in, they found themselves trapped in an endless field. Chester slowly backtracked and made his way back out using a magic crowbar. Wrong door. After searching around some more, they finally found what they were looking for. Chester and his partner saw a stronghold deep in this cavern. They made their way towards it, but it was too hot for Chester. He had grabbed the wrong belt, and didn’t have protection from this heat. He stuck his body in his bag of holding and had his partner carry him the rest of the way. Arriving at the door of the stronghold, there were a few different paths he could take. They took the right path, and saw a huge fire elemental. Poor planning lead to the duo attacking this elemental, and Chester’s partner was knocked out. Tricking the fire elemental with an illusion, Chester grabbed his friend and teleported upwards to a hole in the ceiling. To his surprise there were even more elementals. Chester woke up his friend, and formulated a plan. Chester managed to find the main room of the stronghold, but accidentally alerted the enormous fiery elemental sitting in the throne. Suddenly, the race was on. Chester smashed his way through to the room he thought held the item he was looking for. He broke through the floor and found it. It was a small wire, and his partner confirmed that was what they were looking for. Chester and his partner barely managed to escape the fiery stronghold, and made their way back to the door. They made it back to the Orbiter tower, and the first wire had been collected.Category:Folks